


More Like You

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ralph Dineen (mentioned) - Freeform, post episode fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "So I saw you and Ralph talking before everyone left," Paige said. "He's pretty distressed over everything with Patty."





	More Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely LOVED the Valentine's Day episode and this was supposed to be up earlier but I was distracted rewatching all the Waige and Fly scenes. Oops. Anyway, here's some Waige, with some heavy mentions of Ralph.

Walter took extra time climbing the stairs, making sure to step on all the quiet spots. If Paige was asleep, she probably would sleep through creaks anyway, but she was sick, and he wanted to be careful.

She wasn't asleep, he could tell even in the dark by the way she was propped up in the bed. Then her voice reached him. "Hey."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No," Paige said. "You had to save those people."

"I know, but…" He pulled the covers aside and eased onto the mattress. "I still hate that we couldn't spend the evening together. It's our first Valentine's Day. Or it was, rather." It was after midnight now.

She shifted, settling against him with her back against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his lips against her temple. "I love you, Paige."

She gave an affectionate chuckle, turning her head to kiss his neck. "I love you, too." He felt her nestle in close and he tightened his arms around her. "Walter, I don't want to get you sick."

"It's a cold," he said. "Florence had it and gave it to you, which means I've already been exposed. I almost never get sick. I'll be fine. And truth be told, I'd rather get sick from cuddling than not cuddle at all."

She chuckled again. "I'm your little arrhythmia, and at some point you went from hating human contact to being my little cuddler."

"I thought you didn't like those pet names."

He felt her shrug. "The arrhythmia one was kinda cute."

"Noted."

"So I saw you and Ralph talking before everyone left," Paige said. "He's pretty distressed over everything with Patty."

"I gave him some advice," Walter said. "I think it may have helped."

"Yeah? What did you tell him?"

"Oh…" he hesitated slightly, not because he didn't want to tell her, but because he wasn't sure exactly how to phrase it. "Just that some of the things his feelings for Patty are making him want to do are similar to the mistakes I made with us…with you, before we were us. And with everything I've learned, I want to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. Or at least give him the information so he can make his own decisions."

Her hand was rubbing his arm. "Thank you."

"Hmmm?"

"For helping me with him. It was just me for so long, and these years are going to be difficult and complicated and he's more like you every day."

_I just don't want him to become you._

Jesus Christ, why was he thinking about  _that_  now?

"He is getting a lot like me," Walter said. "So I hoped that using my own experiences would help him be a little less that way."

"That's a good thing, Walter," she said, "we all want our children to grow up better than we are. I've made lots of mistakes in my time, including mistakes with Ralph." She craned her neck around to kiss his neck again. "But you know?"

"Hmmm. What?"

"You're the most incredible man I've ever met," she said. "If Ralph is turning out like you, then I must have done something right."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but the ideas I had in my head were just too cute and I had to try to translate some of that to 'paper'. (Also if you'd be interested in reading some of the Fly fic I've written/have in my head lemme know.)


End file.
